To Love Again (TV series)
To Love Again is an upcoming Philippine romantic comedy television series directed by Rory Quintos, starring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. The series will premiere on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC in August 28, 2017, replacing Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. The romantic comedy follows the romantic love story of Neri, an ordinary high school classmate; and Miguel, a freshman boy in college - who eventually fall in love with each other and find themselve in a love triangle. Plot Neri (Cherryz Mendoza) is an ordinary high school classmate who involved by a father and mother when she was pretty. When she learn to love again herself in a romantic love, she fade away by my side as she fascinated by the high school classmate friends. She believe someone to love her family as she need a romantic love. Therefore, she meet and falls in love with Miguel (Rico dela Paz), a freshman boy in college who involve to love themeselve in a love traingle. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Neri Salvador *'Rico dela Paz' as Miguel Gonzales *'Richard Gomez' as Alvin Salvador - Neri's father. *'Dawn Zulueta' as Marie Salvador - Neri's mother. 'Supporting Cast' *'Jane Oineza' as Rebecca Gonzales - Miguel's younger daughter. *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Harry Cortez - Neri's bestfriend in high school. *'Wendy Valdez' as Alessandra Cortez - Harry's mother. *'Luis Alandy' as Rafael Cortez - Harry's father. *'Sarah Ortega' as Sharlene Ramirez - Neri's classmate/friend. *'Annabelle Rama' as Marie Ramirez - Sharlene's grandmother. *'Jay Manalo' as Edwin Ramirez - Sharlene's biological father. *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Aryana Montes - Neri's classmate/friend. *'Margaret Planas' as Belinda Ramos - Neri's classmate/friend. *'Basti Gonzales' as Franzen Ramiro - Harry's friend in high school. *'Michael Tañeca' as Arvic Mendoza - Harry's friend in high school. *'Coraleen Waddell' as Teacher Bea Salazar - High school teacher. *'CJ Navato' as Edward Legaspi - Miguel's student friend in college. *'Julian Estrada' as Rafael dela Cruz - Rebecca's childhood bestfriend in college. *'Kenzo Gutierrez' as Carlos Rodriguez - Miguel's student friend in college. *'Kelly dela Cruz' as Shaira de Leon - Rebecca's mean friend in college. *'Anna Vicente' as Linda Imperial - Rebecca's mean friend in college. 'Special Participation' *'Alessandra Sophia' as young Neri Salvador *'Lance Lucido' as young Miguel Gonzales Production 'Casting' After playing their supporting roles in Only Me and You, their most promising roles in Forever Barkada and their lead stars in Glory Jane, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz were once again paired up, a year later. They are joined by Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta who will be making their first major primetime project under IBC through the teleserye. The romantic drama also marks the first primetime project of Jane Oineza on IBC, playing the role of Rebecca Gonzales. Aside from Mendoza, Zaijian Jaranilla will be the first primetime project for IBC and Secarats, playing the role of Harry Cortez. 'Filming' Filming for To Love Again began in June 5, 2017, just 2 months before the show's airing. Soundtrack For the fifth time, Cherryz Mendoza sang the theme song for numerous shows of IBC, including Tasya Fantasya, Anna Luna, Forever Barkada and Glory Jane. For the third time, Mendoza also sang the theme song for a series which is starring Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. The other two were Forever Barkada and Glory Jane. *''To Love Again'' (composer: Odette Quesada, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza *''Window of My Heart'' (composer: Charles Williams) - Cherryz Mendoza *''Baka Sakali'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition